RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience
RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience is a 4D parody comedy film ride similar to The Simpsons Ride but based on the Rio Spinoff. "RollerCoaster Tycoon". It has Riders join Mario, Luigi, Blu and Jewel have crazy ride adventures in Kentucky Kingdom but they must save it before Bowser and Nigel destroy it and make it their own park. Plus, it is also located at many Universal Parks and Nintendo Parks. The ride's height requirement is 42" Queue The queue begins as the guests enter the entrance of RCT 4D. The Queue Line has Flat-Screen TVs' on top being setted up that shows clips, music videos, Trivias and Trailers for Rio, Rio 2, and RollerCoaster Tycoon. not to mention behind the scenes of the film. After the main queue, they enter to what looks like is the hall of different Blue Sky films. First they pass through the Ice Age 1 poster with trophies and stuff from the movie until the last poster. Several clips from the show's history are also played In One Of The Queue Video's At The Universal Studios Italy Version Of The Ride It Shows The Angry Bird's going back in time to save Mordecai and Rigby. (A reference to the former Mordecai and Rigby's Voyage through the Carton Network Universe Ride) from having The Park From Regular Show closed and replaced with Kentucky Kingdom and accidentally running over A Universal Studios Italy Employee who would have kept it open As Blu Jewel Mario And Luigi Bought The Area Wich ,Beason gets upset at what he saw As At they reach to RollerCoaster Tycoon - A Rio Spinoff. Guests now enter like a entrance to Thunder Run. Preshow 1 While Guests walk onto a not that long queue. Blu and Jewel appear on screen start to tell riders this. *'Annoucer:' WARNING! Before the show starts, you must be a height minimum of 42", an age minimum of 13 years or older, and free from back or neck problems, high bloss pressure or motion sickness, I'm sorry, but this isn't a ride for you. This attraction is not responsible for loose items. Phones and cameras are not allowed on the ride. After the ride, you are responsible for your items. Enjoy the show! *'Mario: '''Did I got the camera & ready to go guys? (Yoshi Speaks) *'Jewel:' Yes you do Mario the Italian Plumber, so Hello Everyone! Welcome to RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience. A 4D Parody Comedy Film based on 20th Century Fox and Blue Sky Studios fanmade spinoff of the same name. *'Blu:' Well... Let's say that we are all glad to tell you that you are all welcome for our (bleep) Adventures at this theme park called " ''Kentucky Kingdom ". And maybe our old Arch-Nemesis' might appear just by WHAAA the heck??!!! (Then Suddenly, Nigel, Gabi and Bowser Appear from out of nowhere on other screens in line) *'Both:' HELLO EVERYONE!! (Luigi Looked At Bowser, Nigel, & Gabi) *'Luigi:' Aww... Crud! Not Bowser, Gabi and the white bird from America's Funniest Home Videos! *'Nigel:' WROOOOOOONNNNNGGGG!. It is I. Nigel you foolish freaks and we have came to interrupt your studio and tell all of you guests that All 3 of us have a plan to kill you all along with the incoming guests. (Yoshi Speaks) (Shows footage of Kentucky Kingdom map) *'Gabi: (V/O)' Recgonize this (bleep)? *'Mario: (V/0) ''gets shocked' That is the Fearfall! *'Bowser:' Why Yes, that is the Fearfall. But it's filled with Missiles, Grenades and other explosives. And as I firebreathe onto this baby. This will launch super high onto the sky, TURN! and slam deep onto the ground destroying and ruining the fun of Kentucky Kingdom. *'Gabi:' Upon the ruins of Kentucky Kingdom being destroyed. We intend to make our own theme park called BOOOOOOOWWWWSER'S KIIIIINGDOM! *'Luigi: (facepalms)' I give them credit for having our company in our very own theme park to the guys! *'Mario:' YEAH! - *'(Bowser):' SHUT UP! So we will have Death attractions such as Nigel: Ride 'N' Shoot. A Arcade Shooter ride based on the unperformed Bowser U game of the same name, Bowser The 4D Experience, a 4D Indoor Rollercoaster based on the Switch Goomba game of the same name. Bowser Bumper Cars. and also EarthGround 4-------D! *'Jewel:' YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS JERKS! (All 3 Villains do not listen as they evil laugh and leave other screens in the queue line video.) *'Carla:' Mommy? Daddy? Are they going to kill us? *'Blu:' Yes Sweetie. Do not worry, All of us will be fine. Right Guys? Alrighty then... *'Jewel:' So we will see you in the Station. (Yoshi Speaks) And the multiplying final screens turn off as the guests wait in a dark room building. with colorful lights from the left and right with the huge screen on top. The bottom is the doors where the loading station is located (Much like the design for Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem at USO and USH). Then Riders stand on lighten up dots that say the numbers name, also to set this up. The Guests line up by a Ride Usher Preshow 2 Upon from Riders getting into the building of the room. The Screen cuts to Blu, Jewel, Bia, Carla, Tiego, Mario and Luigi sitting in movie chairs with the BTS background. Mario thanks everyone for coming in and tells them that there is no time left to save the theme park. So Luigi tells them, "Before you pick up 3-D Glasses. Your Safety Spiels will begin just now" and Blu and Jewel Show A Saffty Clip showing that the list of guests that are now in the ride, and it shows The Angry Birds And The Bad Piggies Incuding King Pig based on how they will do in the ride The Angry Burds Do The Right Rules And The Bad Piggies Including King Pig Do The Wrong Rlues Such As Eating And Drinking, Taken Flash Pictures Smoking And Videotaping On The Ride. *1. No Food and Drinks *2. No Smoking *3. No Photography and Filming *4. Anyone with Heart Conditions, Seizure Epilsey etc. Or Expect Mothers should not ride *5. Stay Safe and last but not least of any kind. *6. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD LUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCK! and as the Pre-Show Video ends, the ride usher from the left door brings out packs of 3-D Glasses as Guests pick them up. Soon after that, the doors open taking them to the loading station (Designed to look like the station for Thunder Run at Kentucky Kingdom). Ride After Riders get on the 4 row 5 seat vehicle (Designed to Look like a Spider-Man like vehicle but based on the Thunder Run train). They shakes before helping Blu to save the park. His gangs tells the Riders (all of curse words are censored)! * '''Annoucer' - Before you ride, make sure that you are (bleep) safe. Give a thumbs up when you are ready to ride! Enjoy your ride on RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience! * Blu - What the heck is happening!??! * Jewel - Bowser is now destroying Kentucky Kingdom, Blu! * Mario - I told you guys I gave them credit! * Nico - C'mon don't give them credit! (Then vehicle stops when Bowser launched them to Kentucky Expo. Center) * Mario - Holy smokes! Now what we going to do? * Nigel - Don't stop me from going to survive! * Jewel - Don't worry Mario, when that is bull (bleep) to us! Maybe we all survive from the attack! * Mario - You're right, Jewel! We must survive from the attack! I'm having a smoke break! (Vehicle starts to move again up to lift hill) * Bia - As anything from being attacked by the Villains! * Mario - Aww... Curd! Would you stupid kids go to my house! * Tiego - Aha! You called us stupid, (bleep)! * Jewel - Don't curse at Mario's house, do you (bleep) understand! * Tiego - Yes ma'am! More madness arrives as Gabi arrives on a wrecking ball station telling the riders and the gang. "There is going to be nothing for you all to do! You guys are all about to DIE!". As the train for Thunder Run hits Blu, Jewel, Mario, Luigi and the gang making them drop down from the tall lifthill of Thunder Run. (Mario, Luigi, Blu and Jewel screams) * Pedro - What Happen to that ride? * Nico - All of us must have a weapon to get them out of here! * Pedro - Yeah man, I dunno about that (bleep) or Footbutt Skinny Jeans. As they are cut off by the riders as they go through a small dip following Blu, Jewel, Mario and Luigi followed by a 180 degree turn to the left. But suddenly the wrecking ball wrecks Mario out of nowhere causing a sudden launch for the riders to get their weapons. * Luigi - NO-ONE calls me Footbutt Skinny Jeans. MARIO!!!!! * Rafael - No worries mango, we have lost Mario! (Yoshi Speaks) (Some tracks of the Thunder Run have been killed off) * Jewel - Are you okay, Mario? * Mario - I ALWAYS GET (BLEEP) DIZZYNESS FLYING BACKWARD! * Blu - Maybe you can fight or puke that (bleep) on Bowser! * Luigi - SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP, BLU!!! (Yoshi Speaks) Unfortunately, The Riders fly off onto a track and drop down as Mario yells as the Wrecking Ball follows them and the ride of Thunder Run gets destroyed. Then Mario Fight and puke on Bowser. * Gabi - Thunder Run got destroyed! Oh my (bleep) gosh, I forgot! * Mario - What the heck did you forget?!!? To kill us? * Bowser - SHUT UP! You puked me Spoof! It's not happening that you Punch or puke Nigel or anyone else! * Blu - Let us go!!!! * Jewel - Blu, I know Luigi said it's nice to Fight or puke Villains. Remember when people actually (bleep) puke, they are (bleep) sick. * Pedro - What happened to Thunder Run? * Both Blu and Jewel - Don't (bleep) Ask. * Nico - Oh (bleep), Brother! Mario suddenly falls down at a bench and sleeps suddenly with his eyes closed thinking different thoughts being Zombie and naked. * Jewel - Is Mario Sleeping? (Yoshi Speaks) * Luiz - l don't know Mario is asleep! * Blu - Oh Hey Luiz, didn't you expect to arrive! It might be Because Mario was sleeping like a dead zombie from what appears to be from Bowser's effects destroying the Thunder Run ride. * Luiz - Well, Go wake Mario Up! * Toad - Heck No Blu, I'll wake him up! (When Vehicle slows down to 35mph, you'll see) * Tiny - Don't do this, Toad! * Toad - Hold It! I have a pistol on me to shoot in the air to wake Mario up! BANG! BANG! BANG! (Mario Is Waking Up) * Mario - Oh my gosh! I'm Not A Zombie! Am I naked? (Then Mario showed everyone he's naked and Blu laughed) * Carla - Do you have different thoughts to how are we survive? * Blu - Sweetie, go back to Mario's house! * Carla - See ya, Dad! Meanwhile Bowser, Nigel, and Gabi turns the water park into lava park! * Nigel - Well, well, well! What happened to the water park? * Mario - Are you (bleep) kidding me? This water park isn't lava park! And don't call Luigi (Footbutt Skinny Jeans). * Blu - I hate lava! * Rafael - Mangos, what the heck is going on to Kentucky Kingdom!??! * Blu - Bowser ruined Kentucky Kingdom! I can't believe this (bleep) happened of my life! Also, Mario was sleep on the bench near Storm Chaser! Then, Toad had a pistol on him to shoot in the air! And what the heck is wrong with him!??! Then Nigel calls Luigi (Footbutt Skinny Jeans). * Jewel - Snap out of this (bleep), Blu! * Toad - Blu, they ready to attack us! But Tiny is us to save the park! * Mario - This park got ruined by Nigel from getting us killed! THIS MEAN WAR! Jewel, set the bumper cars with lava floats! This time, we are not going to die! * Jewel - I got it! * Luigi - Did we forgot the weapons? They are in Lightning Run station! * Tiny - I might get them and bring them to you all! * Mario - Oh (bleep)! Tiny, you are too small to get them! (Yoshi Speaks) * Both Nico and Pedro - Let this party started! * Jewel - Actually, this is not a party! It's WAR!!! Soon, The Riders and the Gang battles with Bowser, Nigel, and Gabi to save Kentucky Kingdom. * Eva - Rafael, you're not battling! We have dinner tonight! * Mario - What the heck is wrong with you, Eva! * Rafael - No worries, we all battle with... lava! * Luigi - Let Eva stay with us! * Luiz - Yeah! I'm ready to samba in this battle! Oh (bleep)! I can't forget you all! * Luigi - Ha! Samba is your weapon, Luiz! Then the bumper cars start up with lava float. Some of the gangs shoots lava! Blu tells the Riders to pick up a gun. * Bowser - The battle have started, we have to fight back and kill them! * Mario - Not so (bleep) fast! Me and Luigi are trying to defeat you (bleep)! * Blu - You forgot me! BANG! BANG! BANG! * Nigel - Ouch! Oh my god! * Jewel - That's what you get for killing us! One down and two villains left! * Bowser - NOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT NIGEL! * Gabi - Since Nigel down, it's just me and you Bowser! * Toad - What the heck! Sadly Toad got killed by Gabi by throwing poison at him! * Pedro - No! Toad died! * Nico - I'll throw my hat at you idiot! * Mario - Wait of minute! I gotcha, Brother! I hope Nico kills Gabi! You bet! BANG! * Tiny - OW (BLEEP)! IT (BLEEP) HURTS! * Blu - You bet so Mario. Tiny, are you okay? BANG! * Gabi - Son of the (bleep)! * Bowser - Holy cow! * Jewel - Bowser is a last one to battle me! Blu, Mario, and Luigi. You all have to help me to kill Bowser! Anyone else have to turn lava park back to water park! Are we clear with that!??! * Mario - Well Sure! (Finally, vehicle goes 49mph during the attack with Bowser. Plus, Blu have a bunch of bombs dropped to Bowser.) * Bowser - Oh (bleep)! I guess you win! You saved Kentucky Kingdom, (bleep)! * Blu - Looks like Bowser died! Jewel, would you mind to pick the kids up from Mario's house! * Jewel - Well heck no! Just kidding! But then as Jewel pick up her kids from Mario's house. This is the only ending can the Riders believe. Also Blu gave Toad a 1-up mushroom. * Carla - I can't believe you two almost got killed at the park! * Blu - ALMOST got killed! Plus I survived... I'll tell you later! * Jewel - What's that on your back Blu? * Blu - Oh (bleep)! Spider on my back! BANG! * Mario '''- Spider is dead! Are you ready to go back to Kentucky Kingdom? It's rebuilt by my constructors! * '''Jewel - Okay! Well everyone, Thanks for riding on RollerCoaster Tycoon: The 4D Experience! See you at the exit to meet me! Then Riders exit the ride. They must drop off their 3D glasses while exiting the ride plus, Blu and Jewel tells the guests about their postshow! * Jewel - Well one more thing to tell ya! * Bowser (shocked & hurt) - (bleep) you! I'm not going to kill you all anymore, but I hope we're (bleep) friends! * Blu - I hope That It's The Truth, but Nigel called Luigi (Footbutt Skinny Jeans). * Mario - Bowser is our worst enemy we have fight and he's no longer enemy plus he's Not a (bleep) friendly! Plus, no one calls Luigi (Footbutt Skinny Jeans). Is that right, Luigi? * Both Blu and Jewel - BOWSER WAS GAME OVER!!!!! * Jewel - I forget to love you and thanks for all of our help! (Yoshi Speaks) And the guests meet their favorite Rio characters. Post Ride Cast * Adam Young - as Announcer/Mario * Charles Martinet - as Luigi * Jesse Eisenberg '- as Blu * '''Anne Hathaway '- as Jewel * '''Kazumi Totaka - as Yoshi * Kenny James - as Bowser * Jemaine Clement - as Nigel * will.i.am - as Pedro * Jamie Foxx - as Nico * George Lopez - as Rafael * Bebel Gilberto - as Eva * Tracy Morgan - as Luiz * Kate Micucci - as Tiny * Samantha Kelly - as Toad * Amanda Stenberg - as Bia * Rachel Crow - as Carla * Pierce Gagnon - as Tiego * Kristin Chenoweth - as Gabi Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon attractions Category:Attractions Category:Universal Studios Williamsburg Category:Universal Studios Sacramento Category:Thrill Rides